


Écoute-Moi, Mon Chéri. 亲爱的听我说。Listen To Me, My Darling.

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, French Kissing, French-Speaking Karim, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 他拥有独属于他的狐狸，也拥有驯服了他的玫瑰。





	Écoute-Moi, Mon Chéri. 亲爱的听我说。Listen To Me, My Darling.

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣设定：所有人理论上都有灵魂伴侣，但只有一部分身上会有印记。他的伴侣身上也必定会有，但不一定是一样的。印记与两个人之间的感情有关，是一个关键词。  
> 宗教问题本文没有提及。  
> 法语水平不太好，强行秀，请多包涵。

那些来到皇马的球员都会说，皇家马德里是世界上最好的俱乐部，我从小就梦想着来皇家马德里踢球。

只论后半句，卡里姆·本泽马敢说他是其中最真挚的那一个。

从小？从多小？九岁的那一年，卡里姆进入了里昂队的青训营。那天晚上他兴奋得睡不着觉，给自己规划了一条直达里昂一线队然后走向巴黎将来还能被法国国家队征召的通天大道。

正当他快乐地在床单上滚来滚去的时候，突然感觉到脚腕一阵剧烈的疼痛，吓得他差点丢脸地哭出来。睡在一个房间的兄弟都被他闹了起来，大家把灯打开后把卡里姆围在中间，看着他哆哆嗦嗦地撩起裤脚，露出疼痛不已的脚腕。

在他右脚脚腕的内侧，慢慢显现了一行刺青般的文字—— **Real Madrid** 。

哇哦。

有谁状况外地喊了一句：“卡里姆？你，你不会偷偷跑去纹身了吧？！”

“我没有！”卡里姆顿时委屈地大叫起来。

“就是，卡里姆怎么可能做这种事啊！”

“那这个字是怎么回事，总不能是自己出现的吧！”

几个男孩闹出的动静毫不意外地惊动了父母。母亲把卡里姆带到客厅里，在沙发上仔细地检查了他的脚腕。

“宝贝，感觉怎么样？还疼吗？”

卡里姆轻轻地摇头，疼痛实际上只停留了很短的一会儿，现在已经完全消失了。他转动脚腕，一如既往的灵活，跺跺脚，也没什么问题，刚才的一切就像是一场梦似的。

只除了那行字。

“妈妈……这是什么？我怎么了？”

母亲温柔的拥抱安抚了卡里姆的恐惧，她的手掌暖暖地握着他的脚，嗓音轻柔：“别怕，宝贝。那是你的‘字’，是你的灵魂伴侣（âme sœur）印记。”

“姐姐（sœur）？”

“不，是心（cœur）。”母亲忍俊不禁，“你看过《小王子》，记得里面那只小狐狸吗？他对小王子说，‘如果你驯服了我，我们就互相不可缺少了。对我来说，你就是世界上唯一的了；我对你来说，也是世界上唯一的了。’

“这就是灵魂伴侣，我的宝贝，在整个世界千千万万的人中唯一属于你的那一个。而这行字，这个印记，会带着你找到那个人。”

“找到谁？我的小狐狸吗？我驯服他了？”

“还没有，亲爱的，还没有，但是总会的。 **你们将驯服彼此** 。”

卡里姆低头，认真地注视着那行字。男孩稚嫩的小脑瓜努力去想象，在世界某个地方有一个人，在这之前那只是个普通人，和千万个普通人并无不同。但这个印记将他们联系在一起，从此以后他就是特殊的一个了，他将是独属于卡里姆的小狐狸。

他会驯服他的。

十七岁卡里姆进入了里昂一线队，十九岁国家队的大门为他打开。这些会令其他少年激动难耐的荣耀，再也无法让他像那晚一样兴奋，恰恰相反，他很冷静。

他清楚地知道这些不是终点，它们只是台阶。而他的目的地只有一个，从九岁起，就刻在他的脚踝上。

那时卡里姆已经长到足够大，能更好地理解灵魂伴侣的概念，但依然喜欢用“小狐狸”代指那个人。他喜欢《小王子》，尤其喜欢那只狐狸，喜欢他说的话。

_“_ _你下午四点钟来，那么从三点钟起，我就开始感到幸福。时间越临近，我就越感到幸福。到了四点钟的时候，我就会坐立不安；我就会发现幸福的代价。_ _”_

即使每个人都会有天赐的独一无二，得到了额外提示的却少之又少。他不知道他的小狐狸姓甚名谁，不知道他的性别。也许他是个西班牙人？他现在在马德里吗？他也踢球吗？又或者只是个球迷？

关于灵魂伴侣的一切，他只能不断地去猜测，去想象，在那些清晨和午夜里，在阳光和雨滴之下，却从未有机会证实。所有的辗转反侧和魂牵梦萦，那是幸福的代价。

他不知道的很多，他知道的只有一点，但那足够了——他知道他要往何处去追寻。

2009年的夏天卡里姆终于如愿以偿，站到了他十多年来一直梦想的地方。他站在伯纳乌的草地上，他说“Hala Madrid”，他亲吻胸前的徽章，带着庄严的仪式感。

_“_ _仪式是什么？_ _”_ _小王子问道。_

_“_ _这也是一种早已被人忘却了的事。_ _”_ _狐狸说，_ _“_ _它就是使某一天与其他日子不同，使某一时刻与其他时刻不同。_ _”_

他来到这里，像是赴一个约会，履行一个承诺。我已经完成了我的那一部分，卡里姆告诉自己，而我的狐狸也一定在为同样的约定努力。

我会找到他，然后驯服他。

他密切地关注一切和皇马有关的事，当然首先从他的队友开始。而同一年的夏天，就在他来的三天前，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多带着破世界纪录的9600万身价亮相伯纳乌，无疑是最引人瞩目的那一个。卡里姆的秘密小本本上写下的第一个名字就是这个了。

无可厚非的，他暗暗地怀抱希望。从小他的性格就是这样，总想要最好的，只想要最好的。眼下最好的近在咫尺，可是他手里的地图已然走完。如果罗纳尔多真的是卡里姆的那只小狐狸，现在就该是拿出他那半张地图的时刻了。

第一次见面，什么也没有发生。好吧，那个印记不一定跟初遇有关，不必那么心急。

一段时间的相处后，他们会偶尔说说话了，关系算不上热络。而卡里姆已经开始在秘密小本本上记录俱乐部工作人员的名字。

在皇马的第一个赛季，卡里姆多半时间被伊瓜因按在替补席上，坐着板凳看着罗纳尔多在球场上大放光彩。一整个赛季以来，没有人跟他谈过关于灵魂伴侣哪怕一个字。

第二个赛季卡里姆穿上了罗纳尔多脱下的九号，而CR7回归了CR7。他的性格很开朗，一年多的时间足够他和全队打好人际关系，当然，也足够他把秘密小本本填到半满。这一年，有些人来了，有些人走。他对每一个新队员都会热情欢迎，像是梅苏特·厄齐尔和萨米·赫迪拉……啊呃，两个德国人，最好还是只做朋友吧。他甚至会去留意每一个稍有深入接触的皇马球迷，但你要问起那件事？没有，就只是，从来没有。

11年卡里姆拿到了法国足球先生，成为了队内第二射手（第一，毋庸置疑，就是罗纳尔多），他们还一起帮助俱乐部拿到了西甲冠军。这个赛季队里新来了卡里姆的法国同胞，拉斐尔·瓦拉内。也许是错觉，但他总觉得罗纳尔多对瓦拉内有一点点额外的关注。

当然，罗纳尔多最亲密的还是说葡萄牙语的那一帮人，而其中最为突出的显然是卡卡。每一次进球他们都会一起庆祝，用那些层出不穷的暗号和姿势，球场下也同进同出，两人的房子甚至只隔了几百米。

他们很可能是灵魂伴侣，卡里姆忍不住这样想，也知道队内甚至全世界有此猜测的人到处都是。他可能确实有点失望，又不知道自己这算是什么立场，只好安慰自己总算又可以划去小本本上两个名字了。

但最终他还是没有划掉罗纳尔多。

又过了两年，卡里姆转变策略开始主动出击，他试着和一些怀疑度较高的对象约会，然而一无所获。但是13年的时候卡卡走了（来了个贝尔，呃噫），有好一阵子，罗纳尔多看起来都有些消沉。而卡里姆，感觉心底一直以来蠢蠢欲动的暗潮几乎已经无法压抑了。

那天训练结束后他们俩落在了最后面，卡里姆从洗浴间出来的时候，只有罗纳尔多还在更衣室里，有一下没一下地擦着头发。卡里姆立刻意识到他在盯着空荡荡的八号柜子发呆。

“Si je t’obtiens, je ne te lâcherai jamais. （如果我能得到你，我永远都不会放手。）”

直到罗纳尔多诧异地转头看向他，卡里姆才意识到自己把心里的话说出了口。哦，糟糕，这话也太暧昧了……等等，他刚刚用的是法语吧？只踢过英超的葡萄牙人应该不会法语吧？冷静点卡里姆，赶紧找个新话题把这事揭过去。

“我……呃，一起走吗？”棒极了，谁还能找得出比这更生硬的话题？

葡萄牙人定定地看了他许久，以至于卡里姆紧张得胃部都开始抽搐，才开口回答：“好啊，不过你最好动作快点。”他放下毛巾，开始在自己的柜子里翻找发胶罐。卡里姆觉得对于罗纳尔多那应该就是在说“我知道你在搞事虽然不知道你具体在搞毛但是我懒得理你了”，于是暗暗松了口气，赶紧收拾起自己来。

 

当时卡里姆没想太多，但那天晚些时候他再想起这件事，心思就活络起来了。他并不傻，心里很明白自己对罗纳尔多……够了，这是在他自己脑子里，就让他叫一声“克里斯”行吗？他明白克里斯在他心里一直就是特殊的，无论他承不承认。

_“_ _我有点明白了。_ _”_ _小王子说，_ _“_ _有一朵玫瑰_ _……_ _我想，她把我驯服了_ _……”_

卡里姆攥着手里的半张地图，翻过一颗颗小行星，想要找到独属于他的那只狐狸并驯服他。但那半张地图始终没能带他到达终点，而他却被旅途中另一朵独一无二的玫瑰所驯服了。

四年多了，他仍不清楚克里斯和卡卡究竟是不是灵魂伴侣，他们究竟有没有在一起过或者现在是不是还在一起？但是你看，都四年多了，克里斯也从没找他谈过跟灵魂有关的任何事。所以，结论摆在这儿呢：克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多不是卡里姆·本泽马的灵魂伴侣。

卡里姆撕下了秘密小本本的第一页纸，只写了一个名字的那页纸。他在网上找了个教程，笨手笨脚地照着教程把纸折成一小朵玫瑰，还把它带到了更衣室里。当他小心翼翼地把玫瑰粘在柜门上时，他发现克里斯一直在观察他，和他手里的纸玫瑰。

好吧，他都忘了七号柜和九号柜之间现在没人挡着了。

“为什么把那东西粘在那儿？”克里斯意识到被发现，干脆正大光明地问了出来。

因为你。卡里姆转过身看向七号，然后发现自己无法不去注意到对方只穿了内裤，袒露出优美的巧克力腹肌。假期晒出的美黑效果仍未褪去，赤裸的肌肤泛着甜美的蜜色，还有那双流光溢彩的深棕色眼眸……

_“_ _我对麦田无动于衷。而这，真使人扫兴。但是，你有着金黄色的头发。那么，一旦你驯服了我，这就会十分美妙。麦子，是金黄色的，它就会使我想起你。而且，我甚至会喜欢那风吹麦浪的声音_ _……”_

他忍不住低声嘟囔：“Ne me demande pas. C'est toi qui donnes un sens au chocolat… （别问我，你才是那个赋予巧克力意义的人……）”

那双漂亮的巧克力色眼睛染上了真切的困惑。卡里姆清了清嗓子，换用西班牙语告诉他：“没什么，那只是一个纪念。”也是一个提醒。

所以说，克里斯确实听不懂法语。也不是那么意外，他又没在法语区踢过球，尽管前一年的转会期小报还疯传他正在学习法语，准备转投巴黎。倒不是说卡里姆会相信他要去巴黎这种无稽之谈，但谁知道他是不是真的在学法语？为了天知道什么理由？蒂亚戈·席尔瓦还说克里斯的法语比他还好呢。（说真的？难不成他俩用法语聊过还是怎的？）

总而言之，卡里姆开始有些控制不住自己了。他偶尔会在克里斯面前有意无意用法语说一些心里话，还偏偏装作自言自语的样子，胡乱应付过去。但要说他彻底地放飞自己，还是在某一场比赛之后。

那天他们是雨天作战，虽然只是绒绒细雨，还是把球衣淋得湿透。不过这并没影响到克里斯梅开二度。第二次庆祝结束后，围在他身边的队友四散开，跑回自己该待的地方去。卡里姆由于位置的原因，所以慢悠悠地仍徘徊在克里斯附近。如果他能更诚实一点，就该承认自己居然真的在比赛时偷看湿漉漉的克里斯看入迷了。

事实上，看看葡萄牙人那时候是什么样子你就知道这完全是可以原谅的。原本被发胶压得规规矩矩的头发不知道被哪个家伙给揉开了，头顶几绺湿答答的呆毛支棱着，顽固地显露出本性的卷曲。额头、脸颊，全是水珠，球衣也半透地贴在身上，甩落头发上雨水的动作像是刚从河里捞出来的小动物。

“Je déteste ce temps, qui me donne envie de t’embrasser sous la pluie. （我讨厌这天气，害得我好想在雨里吻你。）”

当克里斯背对他时，卡里姆轻轻地说。完全是有感而发，忘记了时间、地点和场合，更顾不得周围有没有人能听懂，或是有没有什么摄像头对准他。应该不会有，因为此刻，所有的目光都该聚焦于那个光彩夺目的葡萄牙人。他的耳尖微动，脚步却没有停顿，渐行渐远。

也许卡里姆的这句话，只有潮湿的风和细碎的雨听见。

从那一次起，卡里姆不再压抑心底的冲动。他把每一句他想说却不敢说、不该说的话都用法语告诉克里斯，即使对方根本听不懂，甚至都不知道那些话是冲着自己来的。他只是希望克里斯能听见，他用母语所倾诉的爱。

**若我所有饱含倾慕的爱语能够落在心上人的耳中，那么即使它们都化为毫无意义的零散音符，我也感到快乐。**

并不是说他毫无顾忌，事实上他做的很小心。首先他会避开所有略通法语的队友，尤其是他的法国同乡；其次他会很注意不让克里斯觉得冒犯。

当克里斯在更衣室为了比赛落泪，卡里姆会像其他队友那样给他友爱的拥抱，却在他耳后吐露真情：“Ne pleure pas. Tes larmes déchirent mon cœur. （别哭，你的眼泪会撕碎我的心。）”然后他会用西班牙语温柔地安慰他，就好像之前那句也没有什么特别。

当克里斯抱着膝盖坐在球员通道的台阶上，卡里姆就走上前去，动作自然地伸手揉搓他的耳朵，丢下一句：“Je voudrais bien te mener chez moi. （我真想把你领回家。）”在对方反应过来之前迅速离开现场，把满脸红晕捂着耳朵的克里斯留在原地。

_“_ _正因为你为你的玫瑰花费了时间，这才使你的玫瑰变得如此重要。_ _……_ _人们已经忘记了这个道理，_ _”_ _狐狸说，_ _“_ _可是，你不应该忘记它。你现在要对你驯服过的一切负责到底。你要对你的玫瑰负责_ _……”_

有很长一段时间他沉迷于此，彻底将跟灵魂伴侣有关的事抛诸脑后。也许他永远也无法找到他的小狐狸了，他已经把所有的时间都献给了他的玫瑰。无论如何，他会为这份爱负责，即使……即使克里斯从未知晓过。

如果人们认为自己做的事没有人发现，就会不停地去做，并且越发大胆。这就是为什么法语告白行为愈演愈烈，而卡里姆早该警惕起来的，可惜他没有。

某次克里斯只穿着他的CR7内裤张扬地走出洗浴间，向每一个还在更衣室的队友炫耀他那可口的身体。等他走到九号柜旁边，卡里姆就站在那儿，把手机靠在耳边装作打电话，然后对着根本没接通的手机说了一句：“Tu ferais mieux de t’habiller, sinon je te baiserais dans le vestiaire. （你最好穿上衣服，不然我就在更衣室干你。）”他沉着嗓子说的很慢，声音里带着压抑的情欲。

卡里姆说完，尽量自然地放下手机，默默等着克里斯走过去回到他自己的柜子那儿。然而…… **该发生的没有发生** 。

克里斯停住了动作，震惊地看向他，眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的。羞恼的绯红爬上克里斯的脸颊，而卡里姆被一种不祥的预感狠狠击中了胸口。

“Fais ce que tu veux… Qu’est-ce que tu attends vraiment? （就做你想做的……你究竟在等什么？）”葡萄牙人操着一口流利的法语说，看上去又气愤又害羞又无奈。

“什、什么……哦我的天啊你会法语？！你你你……”

“是的，我会。是的，很早以前就会。是的，我全部听见了而且我全部听懂了。以及，是的，不出意外的话我应该就是你的灵魂伴侣。”

不知道什么时候更衣室里的人都已经走光了，只有卡里姆仍然如同一座石像呆立在原地，眼睁睁看着克里斯豪放地一把拉下内裤松紧带，卡在胯骨下。在他左侧胯部有一行刺青般的文字，那竟然是一句法语—— **Les Déclarations D'amour Secrète** 。

隐秘的示爱。

发现自己蠢兮兮的灵魂伴侣还是愣在那儿不动，克里斯叹了口气，走过来捧起他的脸，企图用一个法式热吻把他唤醒。不得不说这卓有成效，法国人很快就开始回应他。

当他们依依不舍地分开后，卡里姆喘息着发问：“所以你一直都知道……却从来没有说？你又在等什么？”

“因为你就没打算让我听懂不是吗？你当我听不懂法语……”克里斯也气喘吁吁地回答道，“谁要是从小腰上就写着一句法语，他也一定会好好去学这门语言的。我从你说第一句的时候就猜到了，但你那时候逃避的态度真是伤人！后来你不停地说，我好喜欢那些话，想要多听一些……我一直在等你用西班牙语告诉我，当然，如果你能用葡萄牙语——”

“Eu te amo. ”卡里姆用一句葡萄牙语的告白打断了他。

克里斯一连串的话语戛然而止，他定定地凝视着卡里姆就如同第一次听到他的法语告白时那样，而卡里姆怀着同样紧张的心情等待着。片刻后，他慢慢扬起一个明媚的微笑，回以一句法语：“Je t’aime. ”

卡里姆感到眼眶阵阵发热。他的狐狸和玫瑰是同一个人，他的命中注定和一生挚爱是同一个人，世上还有比这更大的幸福吗？

“我知道你在想什么，因为我也是那样想的。”克里斯柔声说，“现在，再给我一个吻吧。”


End file.
